cardfightacademyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ZillaDragon/ZillaDragon/Student Data
Information Class:Narukami Avatar: Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant Fight Record 9/26 Beat Roxas, Lost to Roxas, Beat Roxas 9/27 Lost to Penguin, Beat Roxas, Lost to Xros, Lost to Roxas, Lost to Penguin, Beat Roxas, Lost to Charizard 9/28 Beat Kota, Lost to Jyu, Lost to Hunter, Beat Ginjo, Beat Kota, Beat Kota, Lost to Roxas, Lost to Charizard, Lost to Kota Beat Roxas, Lost to Roxas 9/29 Lost to Metrona, Lost to Celestial, Lost to Celestial, Beat Jyu, Beat Roxas, Beat Legend, Lost to Xeamnz, Beat Doom, Lost to Doom, Lost to Nature, Lost to Doom, Beat Doom 9/30 Lost to Xeamnz, Beat Xeamnz, Lost to Celestial, Beat Celestial Cp: 880 Ap: 88 Cards Narukami Grade 0 1x Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu 3x Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki 2x Lizard Solider, Sishin 8x Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo 12x Worm Toxic Eradicator, Seiobo 8x Yellow Gem, Carbuncle 12x Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle 8x Old Dragon Mage 12x Eradicator, Dragon Mage 8x Zephry Kid, Hayate 12x Zephry Eradicator, Hayate 2x Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux Grade 1 20x Red River Dragoon 12x Eradicator, Demolition Dragon 12x Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko 8x Lizard Soilder, Riki 4x Dragon Dancer Rai Rai 6x Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaji 4x Wyvern Supply Unit 4x Lightning of Hope, Helena 2x Dijin of the Lightning Spark 2x Eradicator of the Ceremonial Bonfire, Castor 1x Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld Grade 2 12x Eradiator, Thunder Boom Dragon 3x Eradiator, Spark Rain Dragon 8x Thunderstorm Dragoon 4x Brightjet Dragoon 2x Dijin of the Lightning Flare 8x Shieldblade Dragoon 3x Assassin Eradiator, Susei 6x Dragon Daner, Veronia 12x Lightning Blade Eradiator, Jeem Grade 3 2x Thunder Break Dragon 3x Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon 8x Plasmabite Dragon 12x Barrage Eradiator, Zion 6x Discharging Dragon 4x Dijin of the Lightning Flash 1x Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant 1x Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon Pack pulls Bt10 Flashing Jewel Knight, Isuelt (RR), Clever Jake, Dedicated Jewel Knight, Tabitha, Eradicator, Sky Eye Wyvern, Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherrie : Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant (RRR), Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon, Cluster Hamster, Demonic Dragon Mage, Majira, Large Pot Witch, Laurie Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu ®, Schedular Angel, Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime, Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui : Broom Witch, Caraway (RR), Anti-Battleroid Gunner, Blow Kiss, Olivia, Uncompromising Knight, Idell, Charging Bill Collector : Dudley Mason ®, Mice Guard, Sirius, Dragon Dancer, Agnes, Dedicated Jewel Knight, Tabitha, Flogal Liberator Mice Guard, Orion, Bandit Danny, Battle Arm Leprechaun, Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus ®, Witch of Owls, Paprika, Tyrant Receiver, Knight of Break Fist, Segwarides, Holy Squire, Enide : Jewel Knight, Prizme ®, Knight of Explosive Axe, Gornemant, Reign of Terror, Thermidor, Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon, Jewel Knight, Glitme Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime ®, Demonic Dragon Berserker, Jandira, Liberator of Hope, Epona, Guiding Falconee, Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion: Delicate Knight, Claudin, Large Pot Witch, Laurie, Cyber Tiger, Bloody Rain Leading Jewel Knight, Salome (RRR), Demonic Dragon Mage, Majira, Battle Maiden, Kukurihime, Djinn of the Clapping Thunder Leading Jewel Knight, Salome (RRR), Knight of Explosive Axe, Gornemant, Knight of Far Bow, Safir, Reign of Terror, Thermidor, Witch of Cats, Cumin : Eradicator of the Ceremonial Bonfire, Castor ®, Fancy Monkey, Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherrie, Rushgal, Flogal Liberator Battle Maiden, Sahohime ®, Uncompromising Knight, Idell, Jewel Knight, Glitme, Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon, Schedular Angel : Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie ®, Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis, UFO, Patrol Guardian, Charging Bill Collector Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus ®, Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion, Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen, Go For Break, Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime ®, Battle Maiden, Kukurihime, Cyber Tiger, Blood Axe Dragoon Mice Guard, Antares, Machinery Angel, Blow Kiss, Olivia, Anti-Battleroid Gunnernt Broom Witch, Caraway (RR), Witch of Owls, Paprika, Knight of Far Bow, Safir, Reign of Terror, Thermidor, Witch of Cats, Cumin Twin Gun Eradicator, Hakushou ®, Fancy Monkey, Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherrie, Rushgal, Flogal Liberator Jewel Knight, Prizme ®, Uncompromising Knight, Idell, Jewel Knight, Glitme, Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon, Schedular Angel Eradicator of the Ceremonial Bonfire, Castor ®, Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis, UFO, Patrol Guardian, Charging Bill Collector Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany ®, Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion, Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen, Go For Break, Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux Leading Jewel Knight, Salome (RRR), Battle Maiden, Kukurihime, Cyber Tiger, Beast Deity, Herarti Destroyer, Blood Axe Dragoon Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (RRR), Mice Guard, Antares, Knight of Explosive Axe, Gornemant, Machinery Angel, Blow Kiss, Olivia Witch of Wolves, Saffron ®, Anti-Battleroid Gunner, Tyrant Receiver, Baby Face, Isaac, Cluster Hamster Liberator of the Flute, Escrad (RR), Djinn of the Clapping Thunder, Liberator of Hope, Epona, Bloody Rain, Battle Arm Leprechaun Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld (RR), Dragon Dancer, Agnes, Demonic Dragon Mage, Majira, Mice Guard, Orion, Demonic Dragon Berserker, Jandira Bt12 One Who Opens the Black Door ®, Sunrise Unicorn, Dimension Creeper, Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina, Revenger of Malice, Dilan Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian ®, Sonbau, Catastrophe Stinger, Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon, Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitress Fire Ring Gryphon ®, Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia, Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter, Demon World Castle, Zerschlagen, Elegant Elepha Anything but Naru is up to trade. Traded Cards are no longer up there, if they are up there again it means there is another copy avaliable for trade or buying. If it is up there, yes it will 95% be avaliable. Traded: Flashing Jewel Knight, Isuelt to Xeamnz, Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon to Jyu Traded Beast Deity, Herarti Destroyer (2x), Best Deity, Riot Horn, and Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos to Mr.CFV Goddess of Self-Sacrifice, Kushinada to Misaka for Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld Category:Blog posts